


Voleurs endormis

by Fun_Water



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Arsene makes a great pillow, Cuddling, M/M, Makoto has neverending patience, Spoilers for Persona 5 Strikers, wings for blankets!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Water/pseuds/Fun_Water
Summary: Akira has trouble sleeping, this isnt uncommon. Neither is finding him bundled up in the RV with his persona. However, this is the first time Zenkichi has been around for it.Just a small drabble i wrote up one evening.Spoilers for Strikers! Nothing hugely major but its still spoilers.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Arsene (Persona Series), Arsene & Kurusu Akira, Arsene & Persona 5 Protagonist, Arsene/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Voleurs endormis

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an Au ive been messing around with for awhile, but havent nailed down completely yet. This takes place just before our band of flashy goobers infiltrate the Sapporo jail.

The evening air of Sapporo was calm and warm, though not for the first time on this trip Akira was uncomfortable. He couldnt sleep no matter what he tried, and considering the work they would soon become busy with, the sleep was needed. Zenkichi had bravely decided to supervise the girls as they went out on a late night excursion for... something. Akira hadnt paid much attention, he was far too tired. Since the RV was empty, he decided a little sleep was better than none at all, and carefully stepped over the guys as he made his way out and into the night, breathing the night air only briefly before heading into the RV. The girls would have to forgive him later.

Zenkichi offered to open the door to the RV, Makoto tossing him the keys. He was still a gentleman after all, and these were still kids on vacation. He swung the door open and immediately stopped in his tracks with a fearful whimper. Pointed right at his adams apple, was the tip of a very sharp, very menacing silver knife, a second one pointed just below at his chest. Zenkichi swallowed hard. Haru quickly spoke up, "is that Arsene?" The other girls huddled close to the startled adult and observed with quiet gasps. Ann spoke in a whisper, "aww, hes asleep! Ill bet you anything Akira had trouble going to bed." Futaba took out her phone and snapped a picture, including Zenkichi's panicked expression much to the dismay of the older man. He'd have stepped back by now if Haru hadnt been standing just behind him. Afraid of stepping on the little lady, he spoke, "hey, glad you guys think this is cute and all but id like to keep my blood inside my body...!" Makoto thankfully stepped up and laid a hand on the bladed Stiletto, "Akira says he likes my voice for some reason... ill try to get him up." With practiced ease, Makoto ducked into RV, avoiding the knife heels Zenkichi still couldnt get a good look at thanks to being trapped by little Haru. Thankfully the fledgling businesswoman stepped out to take the spot Makoto previously occupied, and Zenkichi was free to step away and get a better look at this 'Arsene'. He could only stare in disbelief at the very long, very red legs that stretched over the side of the booth seat, the bladed parts of the pointed boots glinting in the lights of the city outside. He ducked a little to the side to get a look at the rest of this strange creature the other Phantom Thieves knew. He saw Makoto remove a tall hat that had been sitting askew atop the creatures smooth black face. Almost like a horned mask. Under the hat was a mat of long dark hair, spilling from under it and better framing the creatures face. Black feathered wings concealed most of its body, but resting on its chest, in its stylish cravat, was the familiar messy black mop of Akira. Makoto gently pet the wings, softly crooning at the creature, "... Arsene... its time to move... your heels are blocking the door..." the creature, Arsene, rolled to one side with a gentle huff and drew his ridiculously long legs up, folding them underneath the cover of his large wings. Ann, Haru, and Futaba entered the RV, as if all this was perfectly normal. Makoto still stood over Arsene, carding her fingers through his feathers. Zenkichi reluctantly stepped in and closed the door, amazed that the girls treated this like it was perfectly normal to have a black and red dapper demon sleeping on a booth seat smothering their poor leader to death while he slept. Makoto must have noticed him staring, "... Akira has trouble sleeping. Hes been through a lot, and sometimes the only way he can fall asleep is in his persona's arms." Zenkichi winced at the pointed look he got from Ann. "So this... Arsene-" Futaba glared at him and smashed a finger to her lips, aggressively trying to shush him through death glares alone. Zenkichi blinked, and continued in a whisper as Arsene groaned and mumbled something in a foreign language, "... so this Arsene... hes a persona? How is he here then? I thought you guys only had power in the cognitive world." Makoto answered for him, her voice immediately calming the menacing persona, "Our leader is a bit... special. Arsene can manifest and live in the material world, but we arent sure why... we think he might just be that powerful." Akira mumbles something and shifts in Arsene's arms, the personas wing sliding down and showing off Akira's scarred hip. Zenkichi blinks at the marks as Makoto pulls both Akira's pants and Arsene's wing up, treating it almost like a blanket and tucking the odd pair in. Zenkichi gives her a wary look, "... you've done this before." Makoto quickly fixes her hair and stutters a bit, flustered, "y-yes a few times... Arsene likes my voice best, as i said..." Zenkichi pauses, processing that statement. "... Arsene? Not Akira?" Makoto shakes her head, "just Arsene..." Zenkichi watches the persona quietly, studying him almost. Hes fascinated and terrified at the same time. These kids... they're full of secrets. Their leader most of all. Studying the persona before him, hes almost certain he knows what happened to those mutilated bodies of the cops that beat this poor kid. Between the heels and the claws... Zenkichi turns to leave. The girls wish him a good night, he gives a half-hearted reply as he steps out of the RV.  
Theres a phone call he desperately needs to make.


End file.
